fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasayaki
Sasayaki (囁き, Sasayaki) is a mysterious creature, having appeared across the history of the Earth Land, the interludes between spanning hundreds, nay, thousands of years. In reality, he is a yako (野狐, literally field fox), a sub-class of the spiritual Kitsune race who dwells around with nothing but malicious intentions on his mind. It is unknown how the different guilds are positioned towards Sasayaki, or if they are even aware of his existence. Nevertheless, the entity is of a level that should be closely supervised if not he would cause interminable devastation. Appearance Appearances can be deceiving. In Sasayaki's case, they are. No matter how much his azure hair remembers the luster skies, no matter what sweet aroma radiates from his skin, Sasayaki's insides are dark and rotten. The curves on his body are sharp and rough, cheekbones and shoulder blades clearly scintillating through the whiteness of his complexion. But what is always there, nigh ne'er ceasing, is the grin. That awful, undulating, self-assured smile resting around his lips, settling Sasayaki's position at the top of the food chain. Whenever that smile, that unnerving curl in the lips drops, it reveals the monster beneath. In all of its cruelty, in all of its perfect monstrosity. Other, more material veils and masks are donned to hide the physical secrets. But not just any fabric can cover up these blackened enigmas. The finest of silk, hand-woven and tampered with the finest of shibori techniques are used to produce Sasayaki's garbs. A loose, silver-lined, blue haori is his favorite piece, and Sasayaki's body is scarcely seen not attuned to it. In all other cases, clothes are worn and diversified freely but always with the utmost of style, yet still in a way it seems full of nonchalance and looks uncaring. Sasayaki's motions are fluid, void of doubt, and never not in a sense of superiority. His stride is confident and awe-inspiring, something to look back to when you pass by. In even the tiniest of his movements Sasayaki is completely assured, and no surprise, no change of events, no sudden confession can throw him of that pedestal. Maybe the strangest thing of all is Sasayaki's youthfulness or appearance doesn't regress as times passes. His past self even resembled an elder version of his current self. Personality History *Soft Rains Will Come Synopsis Magic & Abilities Illusions: The most characteristic of Sasayaki's abilities is his capacity to weave extraordinary illusions into almost every situation, rarely directing any attention to their existence. It is in this manner Sasayaki has been able to manipulate so many people. The range of the phantasms goes from mere shiftings of appearance to the recreation of magic and entire environments. The illusions are initiated without prior signs, no hand movements or vocal confirmations are required. Sasayaki can go even beyond the normal level, putting the opponent under the illusion that they are under a different illusion or breaking one illusion to give them a secure feeling, only to follow up with another. His alias, Dusk Weaver (夕暮れ織工, Yūgure Shokukō), is representative of this awe-inspiring level of mastery. Kogitsune-maru (仔狐円 , Little Fox): True Form Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes It is obligated to listen to Iron by Woodkid whenever Sōsaku appears.